Aerodynamics is a significant factor in vehicle design, including automobiles. Automotive aerodynamics is the study of the aerodynamics of road vehicles. The main goals of the study are reducing drag and wind noise, minimizing noise emission, and preventing undesired lift forces and other causes of aerodynamic instability at high speeds.
The study is typically used to shape vehicle bodywork along with employing dedicated aerodynamic devices for achieving a desired compromise among the above characteristics for specific vehicle use. Additionally, the study of aerodynamics may also be used to achieve downforce in vehicles in order to improve vehicle traction, high speed stability, and cornering.